Gratifying
by Draconismin
Summary: In which everybody like to make the famous Kaitou Kid confused to get back at him. For once. Or twice. Or...
1. Chapter 1

It started with a heist, not surprisingly in the slightest. It was in the middle of December and the general adviser of Suzuki's corporation had sent out a challenge addressing the famous Phantom Thief. Jirokichi Suzuki had laughed when Kogoro Mouri confronted him about it, bragging that he had purchased another large gem that for sure would capture the sneaky rascal's intention.

_It feels like he's trying to bait a cat with those wiggling moving toys._ Kudou Shinichi thought with dry amusement, standing beside them to hear the conversation. A stray cat that would get bored and hop away once done playing with those expensive toys. He snorted when the mental image jumped into his mind

At last, he had his true form back. Although he was still skeptical about appearing on the media nowadays, wanting to avoid unnecessary attention. He found himself participating in the Kid's heists more frequently, didn't need to hide from the curfew or the children.

And of course, like a good thief that he was, Kaitou Kid accepted the challenge on one snowy day. The eye-catching headline appeared on the front cover of various forms of media the next morning, proudly announced about the upcoming Kid's heist on Christmas. His fans were thrilled, already arguing back and forth about what flashy entrance would he use this time. The Phantom Thief's heists were always satisfying to watch. Some even dared to say that it brightened them after stressful days, seeing the thief's charismatic (and cocky) face and the brilliant hilarious performance. And not like he really stole the jewels, right? So _policesdon'tcatchmepleaseI'mjustahopelessfanofKid_. The rest of the fanbase, girls and boys alike, murmured their sincere agreements.

Meanwhile, the Task Force was less than excited. Some were outright groaned when they received the notice paper with a familiar signature drawn in the paper's corner

"He knows he doesn't have to accept it, right?" An officer in Division 2 complained "Not that I complained" Sure he didn't "But that thief accepts every darn challenges coming his way."

Inspector Nakamori shrugged and stormed away, muttering something about immature brats.

They had expected it, as Inspector Nakamori jumped at any chance to catch the flamboyant thief. But attending a heist in Christmas equivalent to another late work, since those heists started at night, which also mean that every officers in the Task Force had to send some texts or calls explaining that they wouldn't be home for their family on the holiday and embraced for various types of throwing tantrums or/and silent treatments the next day from their family members.

Before, Kid rarely had a heist in Christmas. Some fans claimed that because Kid-sama wanted us to stay home with our family, of course, with endless heart symbols on one forum.

In an ordinary classroom in one ordinary Ekoda High School, Hakuba Saguru casted a glance at Kaito Kuroba one particular day and knew that it probably due to the thief's reluctance to low temperature. That idiotic thief was unlikely to think that far. Next to his table, the self-proclaimed aspiring magician sneezed, oblivious.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!"

A high shriek rang throughout the hallway, judging from the fact that people inside the office could hear it loud and clear, the one receiving the call must be temporary deaf by now. They were all quiet when one police officer gloomy stepped in, faces all looked sympathetic

"Wife?" One guy asked, approached and pat him on his back

"And son too. I promised to bring them to eat out at restaurant" He mournful replied and the others winced. "I will buy something later"

Being police officer was a busy job and having to work in holidays and weekends was kinda excepted of them. That did not stop them from receiving hell from their families any less. Though to look on the bright side, seeing the usual grim and serious colleagues acted like children getting scolded at was interesting at least.

"Next is me I guess" Another guy sighed and went out, holding his phone in hand. The remaining officers braced for another rows of ear-shattering scream.

"You are dumping **me** to go after that flexible handsome thief?!" A young girly voice loudly accused

The whole room broke out in mix of groaning and grinning, some officers pulled their wallet out for the fifth time.

Can't blame them for placing the bet in the first place. In this field, after having to deal with sarcastic detectives and irritating thief and grim reaper's favorite sleeping detective, one eventual learned how to perverse their _sanity._

The heist went well...ish

The crowd gathered around the building from the evening, holding numerous banners of Kaitou Kid despite the cold weather. Kudou idly wondered what was the possibility of this heist being a fan meeting.

Inspector Nakamori just glad that the old man had a sense to ban audiences from entering the secured building. The crowd hadn't been allowed to go in, yet still wandering around, waiting for a show until the police officers shooed them away. Youths had too much time on their hands nowadays.

Inside the building, all of the guards stood in their positions, waiting until the clock striked seven o'clock. Everybody hold their breath when the light flickered off and shadow consumed them. Right on time.

A sound of heavy mass dropped down in the air, causing the hidden net sprung up from the floor. Brand new secured, durable creative trap which could detect weight sensor that Jirokichi proudly carried out. Kudou Shinichi and Hakuba Saguru had careful refrained from mentioning any comparison to animal capture net at the time

A loud sudden popping sound startled them and few seconds later, the light was back on, revealing a less than amusing scene.

The task force, detectives and Adviser Suzuki altogether found themselves covered with glittered confetti and sparkly ribbons. All of them were at loss for words

The trap in front of them captured a massive red lump of fabric that spilled out colorful presents with name tags when opened. A note attached cheekily wished them Merry Christmas, along with a teasing advice about go home already and let their family setting up surprise parties for you instead of this poor old phantom thief, and thank you for the gift, jiisan.

The said jiisan immediately focused his attention back at the jewel, only to find the gem still remained intact. A small paper found it way on the transparent glass, with the thief's signature.

'Not the one I'm looking for so I leave it back'

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. The nerve of that thief! The sleeping Kogoro and Inspector Nakamori let out a string of curses at the 'insufferable brat'.

The others opened their presents anyway.

Kogori Mouri received his favorite pack of cigarettes and Nakamori-keibu had never stated his present out loud, cackling evilly in response. The others then decided that they didn't want to know

Jirokichi received a 1st makeshift Kid Catcher golden medal. The old man had blinked and broke into loud fit of laughter, commenting about childish thief as he shook his head

Most of the gifts contained small stuffs like toys for children or minor household appliances, even cravats or scarves. Some must have been inside jokes, seeing that a few officers had rolled their eyes. It didn't escape their notice that the gifts mostly be the stuffs that they half-heatedly complained about in the Task Force, like a doll one's daughter wanted or a thoughtless mention of needing new tie.

Hakuba Saguru hesitatingly opened his present and found a quite harmless white horse statue staring up at him. A smile finding its way up the corner of his lip, until he picked the statue out of the colorful wrapper and an angelic white sexy lace underwear and bra fell down the floor, hidden beneath the base.

Kudou Shinichi opened his gift and found a small thin book titled Singing exercise for Dummies. Ass.

In the end, everybody laughed it off and went home early, swearing to catch Kid the next time since the thief must had left already. And after all, the thief did have a point.

While walking outside and ignoring paparazzi, Jirokichi Suzuki made a comment about checking out another expensive jewel from Indie. Someone in the Task Force grunted. Not again.

—-

On the rooftop, the infamous Kaitou Kid grinned when the police started to make their way out of the building. He'd have give anything just to see their faces. Though the trap was quite strange. Did they think he was a cat or something?

Christmas was nice once in a while, he decided. And he didn't even need to touch the jewel as he checked it beforehand, a pure coincidence that it was. Imagine his surprise when he read its name on the challenge article.

But one couldn't pass the chance to amaze his audiences right? Especially for his two detectives. They were too keen on looking for him that they didn't notice his hints.

Silly detectives

Gift preparations were easy. Thank God Aoko went to the cinema tonight with Akako, outdone herself with choosing new clothes in the weekend instead of noticing him hoarding gift wrappers. Bringing the gifts into the building was a little bit trickier. Put that on to the ceiling required one hell of planning

Heating pads were a lifesaver. A random thought passed by his head as he sneezed, no doubt due to the icy breeze. Hot chocolate and a movie in his living room sounded tempting now. Though, he had to wait for everybody to leave, or they had to waste time chasing him again if they catch a glimpse of his white glider. He never did understand police officers.

Hmm? Oh. A vest. Nice. Hold-!?

He turned around to see his two favorite detectives standing behind, the vest just been nonchalantly thrown onto his top hat no doubt belonged to Saguru. Sneaky detectives. Had he corrupted them already?

Wrapping the vest close around his shoulder, he briefly eyed Meitantei's shoes with a hint of skepticism. After made sure the shoes remained harmless, he showed them his mischievous smile

"Merry Christmas, Tantei-san, Tantei-kun~ Why are you up here?"

"It wasn't nice of you to host a surprised party then disappeared on us" Kudou smirked, rolling up the book Singing exercises for Dummies to hit lightly on the thief's head. Finally, one practical use for this.

"Ouch. I wasn't even appear in the first place! Tantei-kun is so mean" The thief pointed out, pouted. But he was relieved, his detectives didn't seem to be in their chasing mood today.

"So you tell me one police officer mysterious vanished after the light turned on was a phantom then. Anyway, you missed one person when giving out the gifts" Hakuba Saguru remarked and the phantom thief's smile faltered, he replied with a hint of remorse.

"Really? I've thought that I counted all of you. Who-"

"You" With the word said, Kudou's hand reached out to the thief's tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

Time seemed to stop as the vest fell out of the thief's shoulder. Kaitou Kid gasped, his mouth unconsciously allowing entrance, feeling the detective's soft lips on his own. And why did Meitantei smell insanely good up close? His hands reached out, for once timidly, yet made no move to push him away, clearly confused and unsure what to do.

There was no procedure for getting kissed from detective in thief's manual! Not that he minded. But that beside the point!

"And your gifts for us are null and void now" Satisfied with the reaction, the detective let go, smiling smugly "Better think of something else"

Whatttt? Present? Ohhhhh

"Don't you enjoy your presents?~" Trying to gain back as much dignity as he could with his lips still red, Kaitou Kid threw a flirtatious wink, in an attempt to change the subject, at Hakuba, who in turn blushed, remembered about the sexy garment.

Alas, at least Hakuba was still rational.

"Shame that it didn't fit my taste" Gathering his composure, the taller detective stated, causing the thief to tilt his head in confusion. "Although white suits you splendid"

The thief sputtered as he realized Hakuba was holding the white (white!) sexy undergarments in his hands, feeling his face heated up.

"Seeing you in this maybe sufficient for a gift" The reaction Hakuba got from the thief was priceless, and Kudou smirked, willing to go along "Same"

Whatttt

The thief flustered indignantly, his Pokerface facade got chased away by his detectives' unusual coy words (and kiss), scared shirtless and mentally scarred for life.

"Are you two alright?! Had madness consumed your mind? Had I corrupted you" His eyes darted back and forth between the two with absolute terror, praying to whatever deity on the moon to show mercy

Seconds passed and nothing happened. The innocent moon shone out with its bright light above them. He glared at it as the others sniggering quietly.

Then he thought about Hakuba's suggestion, to his horror, his over-imaginative, hormone-filled mind happily supplied him with a image of himself in the indecent undergarments in front of two detectives, squirming under their gaze. His blush deepened.

"Pervert" Hakuba retorted when he saw the thief's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What?! How d-" Both of them looked too knowing and smug about it. Decided he didn't want to hear the answer, the thief protested instead "How am I the pervert?!"

"Now, unless you want your skin burned from heating pads, how about we go to get some food? I'm starving" Kudou Shinichi offered. In an attempt to save the thief from digging his own grave..

The phantom thief in turn blinked, staring back at him. His face burned a shade darker immediately, whether or not from being caught red-handed or being asked out was unclear. He stood up, hastily mumbled something about the time, then proceed to glide his way out of the building.

Police officers be damned. If they sighted him now, their loss.

"It's true then" Hakuba smiled when he saw Kid fled. "Kid can't handle being teased"

Before the heist, Harry Nezu had contacted him out of the blue, tipping him off about this special detail. He would have been suspicious, if the Hedgehog's words hadn't opened up many interesting possibilities regarding the Phantom Thief. Somehow they both knew that this information wouldn't make it to the Task Force.

Kudou Shinichi chuckled, after all the time he was poked fun at by the thief in his Conan state, revenge was gratifying sweet.

"So, I suppose we could ask my friend instead? He is quite a character" Hakuba said casually

"Lead the way"


	2. Chapter 2

At 8 o'clock, his doorbell rang while he was in the living room, choosing a new television show to watch. Holding his hand close to his mouth to prevent a yawn threatening to escape his throat, Kaito Kuroba opened the door, expecting the sight of his best friend Aoko. Only to find two sets of familiar yet distinctive eyes staring back at him.

He slammed the door shut.

Nope. He didn't see anything. The doorbell must had malfunctioned and sent him weird hallucinations as a result. There was no way Hakuba Saguru was standing outside with Kudou Shinichi.

Detective was enough. Now detectives. _Goddamn._

A ringing sound announced that his doorbell was perfectly working, thanks for asking. And that wasn't how doorbell work, idiot.

After what happened, he didn't think he can show his face ever again in front of Hakuba the next day in school. Let alone in front of his house. In the exact same night. With only after the span of 30 minutes to gather his scattered dignity.

He had reached his house looking like a ripened tomato, wondering the whole time what the hell had happened or what kind of alcohol those two had gobbled up. In the end, he decided his time was too precious to waste and changed out his Kid costume, tossing the heating pads away, switching to the baggy white sweater which Aoko bought for him as Christmas's gift, and a pair of jeans. He went to the kitchen, dug out two chocolate ice cream boxes from the fridge in delight. Kaito Kuroba had contented with finishing his desserts on the sofa watching cheesy movie and call it a day. He had not expected this madness.

Kaito contemplated jumping out the window for a brief moment and whether or not it would be used against him as evidence as Kid in court. He then wondered having a mild heart attack would be a valid excuse to not open the door. Wait, that would be over dramatic.

The bell rang again, strangely persistent today.

He should have put mistletoe outside his house in some obvious places when he had the chance. At least it would chase away guests and potential _detectives_.

"We know that you are in here, Kuroba-kun" Sweet British voice called through the door, amused.

"I'm getting dressed" He shouted back by instinct, before slapping his palm to his face. Bad excuse when one wasn't near a wardrobe. Kuroba opened the door, opting for a scowl. "Nevermind. What?!"

Both detectives blinked and eyed him up and down. Probably to play spot the differences. Charming.

"You must be Kaito Kuroba. Hakuba told me a lot about you." Kudou was the first one to break the awkward silence. The detective smiled, offered him his hand "I'm Kudou Shinichi. Nice to meet you"

He had thought about this peculiar scenario countless time in the past, meeting Meitantei as his civilian self. In his imagination, he would be the one to initiate the conversation, with a confident grin and classic roses appeared in mid air. Maybe some optional smoke, for reasons. Meitantei would be speechless.

Look how it turned out.

"I'm sure he did" Kuroba threw a sour look at both of them. "You knew my name already so no point in introducing myself. What do ya want?"

His non-existent flashy introduction. Gone. Way to go Hakuba.

"We are just wondering if you'd like to go out to grab something to eat" Hakuba said with that sweet voice of his. "And seeing that you're getting dressed, I guess that you're planning to eat out too anyway. White suits you, Kuroba"

His last deliberated compliment at the sweater got an interesting reaction out of Kaito. Kuroba shuttered, feeling his face heated up as a result. "Stop talking like that!"

"Like what?"

He glared daggers at the detective, who smiled as innocent back at him as possible.

As a master of disguise, he had a fair share of wearing women's underwear, but only the plain kind. Plain bra. Just... not mature-themed lingerie made for pervert bastards. Nevermind he was the one bought it in the first place. As a _joke_. He couldn't stress the word joke enough.

Being the one making color comments about girls' panties (mostly Aoko), he couldn't have imagined that he would be on the receiving end one day. Karma was a hateful bitch.

And he didn't even wear the white lace stuffs yet for god's sake!

Wait! No! Not ever! Never!

"I won't wear it!" He blurted out as harsh clarification for his hormone-ridden brain, only to realize that there were thoughts you best should keep in your head for eternity

The two detectives blinked once more, looking surprised by his sudden outburst. The glint in their eyes told a whole different story.

"Wear what?" Kudou asked with a feigned curiosity. And Kuroba's brain warned him in its shrill voice that if he didn't do anything about it, he would risk being pestered by two detectives about his denial stage of liking mature-themed lingerie made for pervert bastards.

He didn't have denial stage of liking mature-theme lingerie made for pervert bastards.

_Yeah right._ His brain snickered.

With as much dignity he could muster, the magician commanded it to shut up and settled for going out with his detectives on one condition that they wouldn't bring the subject up ever again.

Ever.

While grabbing his coat and scarf, Kuroba stopped to begin to question his sanity, as normal thieves shouldn't agree to go out with their alter-ego's soon-to-be captors, before his ego said something along the line of "Sanity is overrated these days" and "I don't think Kid is sane enough in the first place".

In the end, he went out with his detectives anyway. The three of them talked and argued over the most mundane things like best Japanese street food. It didn't take long for Kuroba to revert back to his mischievous self, tricking Hakuba to give him his portion of chocolate dessert again and stealing Kudou's telephone to put down his contact number. Despite his apparent kleptomaniac tendency, neither Hakuba nor Kudou mention anything about Kaitou Kid or the heist the whole night.

And when a tired but happy Kuroba returned home and saw his chocolate ice cream boxes melted pathetically in the living room, ruined and untouched. He found that he didn't mind it as much.

—

Inside a luxurious apartment in Las Vegas, after pressing the red 'end call' button on his phone, a man in his 30s sat down on his elegant chair. A small box of Harry Nezu's business cards laid on the working desk, a Japanese newspaper featuring one Kaitou Kid on the front cover within reach.

The call with the Japanese superintendent's son went trouble-free as he predicted. He had switched to the scratchy voice of the old man and greeted the kid, Hakuba Saguru if he remembered correct. How he just conveniently forgot to give the minor detail from last time and asked Hakuba to mention it to the inspector.

The intrigued tone on the other side suggested that he had chosen the correct person. And _boy_ how things were going to be exciting

For Corbeau, Kaitou Kid was like an open book to read, his weakness and strength revealed no matter how hard the boy tried to maintain the Pokerface. It was easy to got the boy so riled up. The man couldn't blame him though. He was still a high school Kid. Albeit Kaito Kuroba had allowed himself to get distracted by seeing an image of Kuroba Toichi in a middle of a fight, while the enemies were ready to shot holes into him. What would happen if he didn't shield the thief? A small part of him felt bad for using such a evocative appearance, yet it was necessary for Kid's development. Same to the recent call to the superintendent's son. Kaito Kuroba needed someone to take care of his feeling, boiling it up wouldn't do anything good.

...And maybe he quite wanted to get back at the kid, holding grudge from when Kid ordered him to disappear from Japan the last time. Such a cocky dove.

Kaitou Corbeau left out a light chuckle. His beautiful assistant passed by, taken aback at his behavior

"Have something happened?" She asked, curiosity filled her voice.

"Nothing. Just give our little Kid a small push" He answered, his hand toying with black feather. It didn't hurt to keep a close eye at the childish thief once in a while, right?

After all, Kid was irreplaceable.


	3. Chapter 3

_ What had the world turned into?_

The famous Phantom Thief stared. And stared. Flabbergasted.

He was always the one to have the upper hand. Every single time!

Okay minus some embarrassing accidents plus stalking snipers plus horrid creatures living in the water and that wasn't the point!

He remembered his father's words by heart and maintained his pokerface since he picked up his new identity. It had been the thief's so called character. That used to be child's play. He was the mysterious and handsome phantom magician under the moonlight in front of the task force and the audiences. The usual half-smirk always on his face, taunting them.

Until the detectives decided to step in. And proceeded to wipe the grin of his face.

That was fineeeeee. Really. He would still like to think he had the upper hand. Thus, the detectives were his most favorite critics, not that he had the chance to meet much critics face to face. Step up his game, give him more challenges to work at. He would like to think he was an exciting puzzle for them to step up their game too. Not Meitantei though. That poor boy's definition of stepping up his game usually contain dead bodies. So.. no...

His lips quivering. His detectives' recent sudden change of behaviors gave him genuine concern, which he tried to fix it just now with a few slime-filled, feather-included sticky traps, to no avail.

In fact, those even made the symptoms worse. He noticed his detectives not mind covering in tenacious slime as much when they came in. The traps had been unavoidable as it blocked the path to the stairs, a fleeing thief ahead leaving two detectives no time for hesitation or careful steps. Still the two victims seemed to be unimpressed, despite looking like they had a close call from an enraged flock of birds at the moment . Yet he didn't even have any soccer ball aimed for his face! Terrific!

"You should try something new" Shinichi said, his hair drenched in oozy slime. "Orthodox is unbecoming of Kid"

Well, that was encouraging. Time for his dramatic escape. Although the weather today was less than desired. The Lady Luck had decided she was bored, gave him a little rain out of nowhere during his heist and watched him miserable as he couldn't use his glider on the top floor. And when he said little, he was trying to be optimistic, in all honesty. The rain was along the line of thunderstorm equivalent and spitting out resentful lightning, while the persistent wind attempted to blow the storm into the building windows.

Oh well, it wasn't like he couldn't throw himself out of the window to land on the trees below. Who cared. Hell. He did it once, after all. Throwing himself off some constructions had been a bad habit for him of late, yet inevitable in his profession. Bless Jii-san for having been a former doctor.

"I will keep that in mind, detectives. Now seeing as I had the Blue Mermaid diamond in my possession, I should leave you guys to take care of your... little state" Flashing them his white-tooth victorious grin, he flickered his eyes up and down their bodies, innuendo intended in all its glory.

That did the trick as the British male seemed to snap. An irritated Hakuba stormed up and caught his wrist with a firm hold, made him stopped in his track and he allowed the gesture, composing himself in order to not sigh out in relief. The bas-his detective changed back! Finally! He braced himself for the detective's frustration or even handcuffs, grinning like a mad man in return, his remaining hand already reached for his lock-opening tool.

Yet nothing happened for the first five seconds, which made the atmosphere tipped a bit into being strained and awkward. And then, the British detective's hand trailed down to capture Kid's gloved one, brought it to his lips. The thief's fingers tingled with warmth as something soft brushed over them, his heart skipped a beat. Hakuba's touch is chaste and familiar, like one the phantom thief would do when he held a delicate lady hand.

What. The. Hell?!

If he wasn't his alter-ego appearance, he would have jolted away in shock and shouting at the weird action right now, hissing included. But as a perfect gentleman, with the word 'man' underlined and emphasized, Kaitou Kid kept himself still, his hair stood on end, voice unamused

"It's a bit inappropriate. Don't you think, tantei-san?"

"I thought we passed the inappropriate state two floors ago" The obnoxious voice answered him with ease, reminding him about the gooey traps.

Touche

Apparently satisfied with the reaction he got, Hakuba released the thief's hand and took a step back, his own hand reached into his vest to take out a handkerchief, no doubt to clean himself from whatever substance he got tangled with, presuming flubber. His abnormal behaviors made Kid distracted enough to glue his eyes on the British detective with a hint of wariness, scared that the blond would decide to demonstrate his gentleman's etiquette again.

Until a soft click made him let out a quiet curse. Damn. He should know better which one he really need to pay attention to. That kiss was probably planned beforehand to draw his attention away from Meitantei.

He turned his head around, displeased to confirm that yes, Meitantei had indeed locked the window, his nearest exit. Kudou had such a sweet smile on his face.

Deadly sweet.

"Mind explaining why you think jumping down the fourth-floored building is a good idea?" He narrowed his eyes at the famous - _idiot_\- thief. They knew he couldn't use his glider in this current weather. And since they knew the layout of the building as clear as Kid did, there was only one route to deduce if the thief dashed into this particular room.

Kid should upgrade his tools. He blamed his luck. Plus wasn't he also jump from the clock last time, being concerned by Kudou on the helicopter? He survived, so he would get by.

"It's exhilarating?" He weakly suggested, took a hesitant step back. Two sets of raised eyebrows made him considered to try for another answer.

"Try again" _No shit Sherlock._

"Being wet is better than being caught?"

"Wet you say" The corner of Shinichi's lip twitched up into a smirk while Kid gaped, realizing the double meaning.

Wait. Not that way!

Wait! That wasn't right!

How come his innocent Meitantei grow up like that? How come he was the one being harassed? It was so unfair whatsoever. He was supposed to be the trickster! That was it. The world had gone mad. Kid's charm could only do so much to salvage the damage.

"You only have yourself to blame" Kudou Shinichi shrugged, causing the thief to pout.

"Use the elevator" Hakuba rolled his eyes, and a pout turned into a scowl instead. "While we are at it, try to check the weather next time will you?"

"I did! Wait- Did you just intend to let me leave?"

"Well, it's better than you sneaking out to the nearby room's window and jump down" Hakuba's words earned a sheepish smile from the thief, no doubt from being found out. "Corpses require too much time for my liking. Paperwork and all. Besides, they couldn't give me bedroom eyes while bragging about the stolen jewel in front of me"

Kid closed his mouth again, his attempt to point out his heists also be as much time-consuming was shut down. Any effort speaking up to dismiss his death scenario was thrashed down by Kudou's keen nod in approval. Kid blanched, which he stubbornly blamed for the sudden memories of Meitantei resembling shinigami and wonder whether or not those served as a warning for him to rethink his escape plan in lieu of reaction for the male's agreement to... whichever part of Hakuba's sentences. His Pokerface was held up by chance rather than choice as the sudden mute thief tossed the said jewel back at Hakuba and disappeared in a swirl of red smoke.

He was a thief. Not some curious cat like that saying go. He sure as hell wasn't going to stay and got himself devoured.

Moreover, much as he hate to admit it. He didn't know their intention, but the detectives' new plan was probably working, since he was at _utter loss_

To rub salt into his raw (and confused) wound, much much later that day, when Kaito was back in his sweet home, his recovery back to sanity with ice cream was put aside without warning as the two detectives dazzling into his residence again, this time with dinner takeout.


End file.
